professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lana
"You're the person I came to see, Melina." "You! You musn't interfere!" Lana '(Lah - na) is the pairing of '''Hershel Layton '''and '''Nina '('''La/yton, Ni/'na'). This is a pairing from the prequel triology, and is un-canon. Another name for them is Ninton. Lana is not very popular, and hardly ever get any mentions in fanart/fanfiction. Their real-life pairings are Yomire and Clistopher. Their genderbend pairing is Harick. Relationship Dynamic Layton met Nina when he and the others were lifting down the life boats. Nina didn't want to approach Layton, and acted shy. This occured again as the groups evacuated to the boats. Everytime Layton looked upon Nina, she hid behind Oswald Whistler. Later on in the film, Layton seperated from the others to go see Nina and to confirm his suspicions of her being Melina. Nina got frustrated, and tried to evacuate Layton's presence. However, like Luke, Layton knew how to calm Nina down; by playing the Song of the Sea. He then got her to explain herself. The two finally set off and found the rest of the contestents. They then confronted Oswald and Descole. Showing to everyone she'd gained Layton's trust, Nina told the others she'd talked to Melina. Lana Trivia/Facts *They are, throughout the events of Eternal Diva, around 28 years apart in age, Layton being 35 and Nina being 7. *It is revealed when she is talking to 'Janice' that Nina didn't want Layton to win the competion for Eternal Life ("You can't let him win this game!"). *Nina was possibly scared of Layton's intellect. She also possibly didn't want him to hold Melina's memories, both being a male, and his mind being strong enough to lose her thoughts forever. Lana Moments *Nina hid behind Oswald when Layton first saw, and whilst they were on the boat. *Layton jumped in shock when Nina ran off. *Layton played the Song of the Sun to calm Nina, and not for any other reason. *Without dragging her, Layton brought Nina to the others, holding her hand on the way. *Layton involved Nina into helping to comprehend to the others what he ment by "the results weren't perfect". *Layton got on his knees to ask Nina about her memories. Fights/Bad Times (to be added) Lana Songs (to be added) Spoken Moments "Nina here showed me that. Tell me again - that person who you were talking to before?" "It was Melina! But she's gone now." "How long have you been living here?" "I was...I was very ill. My father brought me here; he thought the air would be good for me.That's why I'm so much better." "Better? Why would you be better? You told Janice you'd been reborn with the gift of Eternal Life." "I was...I was reborn. I was ill... I died and then I...I... I didn't die! He's not my daddy -- father brought me here -- he didn't -- quiet! He'll find out!" "Melina." "I'm not Melina! Yes I am! No! I want to go home! Stop it, stop it!" "...Of course." Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:AdultXChild Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Nina Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings